Witch Hunter Robin: Paradise
by Amonymous
Summary: Continuation of WHR in the style of the anime:


Witch Hunter Robin: Paradise (volume seven: episodes 27-31)

by Amonymous

Novelization of Episode 27: In Cognito

Section A (Pre-opening)

signifies something that would only appear in an animated version such as the intro, commercial break, camera effect, special effect, etc.

**Somewhere in the walled city, Japan, 0415:**

A room full of emptiness. Between the long-dead light bulb, the rickety bed, the bloodstained rug on the bare concrete floor: a bleak, empty void. It was this emptiness that sixteen year old Sena Robin was suddenly thrust into.

_The camera zooms in on the broken window of an run-down apartment (something to the extent of a baseball having been thrown through the vertical bars forming a cage in front of the window). A whistling wind is prevalent. The scene changes to the interior of the room. A wind-generated sound is produced, but the pitch is higher than that of the exterior wind. The overall volume of the noise is lower than outside. The camera zooms out, viewing the indoor side of the main entryway into the apartment. The scene changes again. The camera pans left to right from the left of the broken window, its flimsy curtains blowing wildly, to the window itself, then on to a small, bare, wooden table, then on to a simple, small, wooden, European-style bed. On it are Robin and Amon. Robin is to Amon's right, and she is facing away from Amon. Amon sleeps face-up. A distance of about a half of a meter separates the two. Both are under the same blanket._

Robin's tiny form squirmed beneath a thin blanket. She dreamed of the STN-J, of the people she had left behind, of the witches she had hunted. Robin could hear their screams. The helpless moans of each member of her own kind that she had betrayed contributed to the caccophany of sorrow that echoed in her head. She dreamed of the witches, and of running away from Nagira, only to find Amon hunting her, his cold, inscrutable, expressionless face betraying no emotion as he raised his orbo gun and casually shot his partner three times in the torso. Robin dreamed that she was taken away to the Factory, barely alive. In she went into the life-support chamber – naked and cold.

So cold. Her eyes flew open and her teeth chattered as a gust of wind blew into the room through the broken glass, tossing the curtains about and speeding over the bare, wooden table next to the wall. The frigid hand of cold air gripped at every inch of her skin. The thin blanket and the black, skintight body suit she wore to bed did little to ward off the cold night air. A thin layer of perspiration had coated her body over the course of her nightmare. The moisture on her body started to evaporate, cooling her body further and causing her to shiver. Her lips exhaled precious heat and formed a stream of unpleasant words as she slowly rotated her head to the left to glance at the man laying in bed with her.

Amon slept under the blanket in a pair of white boxers, seemingly unaffected by the cold. The easy, rhythmic rise and fall of his blanket-clad chest informed Robin that her movement had not yet disturbed his sleep. Mentally reminding herself that she was only looking for a source of warmth, Robin crept over to Amon and inserted herself between Amon's right arm and torso, her right arm draping over Amon's abdomen. The steady beating of Amon's heart, the soft snore emitted with every flare of Amon's nostrils, and the sudden and soothing warmth at each point on Robin's body that came in contact with Amon resulted in instant sleep and pleasant dreams of Tuscany for Robin, who was unaware of the fact that Amon's heart had quickened its pace, that his slumber was interrupted mid-snore, and that his groggy vision was unfocused on the frail girl sleeping on his right arm.

Amon turned to face Robin and snaked his free hand under Robin's right arm, around her side and to the small of her back. There it remained as Amon once again drifted off to sleep.

_Robin's dream is depicted in a series of still pictures. A flaring white burst of light occurs between each picture. At the moment that she wakes up, the camera jumps to her face. Her eyes open wide, then narrow slightly in her sleepiness. Her eyes wander towards the window, and in them we see the curtains blowing wildly. At the instant that Robin blinks, the camera jumps to an aerial view of the bed. Robin shivers and makes some noise, then the camera jumps to Robin's right, slightly elevated from the plane of the bed. The camera is initially focused on Robin. As she turns to look at Amon, the camera's focus length shifts to focus on Amon. Robin mumbles, to herself, something to the extent of "Okay, but only this time and only because I'm cold". An aerial view is used as Robin wanders across the bed into Amon. The camera assumes Amon's point of view, and focuses in and out, looks at the window, then looks back at Robin. The camera jumps back to the aerial view and zooms out as Amon puts his arm around Robin._

_Begin opening._

Author's notes: this is my first crack at a Witch Hunter Robin fan fiction. I have all six volumes of WHR (DVD). I decided that I would follow the style and format of the actual anime. This "chapter", I suppose, is the introduction of Episode 27: In Cognito. I have named the seventh volume "Paradise", and in this episode, I plan to have Robin and Amon flee to somewhere nice. I don't really care how many reviews I get because I'm not going on any kind of ego trip, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Your reviews will probably not speed up my writing process, and, if anything, they might slow me down, but good reviews are welcome nonetheless since they ultimately help me write better fiction for you.

The whole thing with the tildes and camera/ sound instructions is to make the action described through the novelization portion compatible with actual anime. If Sunrise were to take this fic and make more anime, they would have very specific instructions as to the camera's motion, and would have an easy time translating my prose into animation and sound.

If anyone knows of a site that I can listen to samples of ALL the WHR BGM songs, that would be extremely useful. Since I am trying to emulate the show in as many ways as my storyline will allow, I want to inform the more careful reader of which BGM song is being played, and of timing elements (sudden crescendos and sudden pauses) that contribute to the overall effect.

I apologize if my English isn't too good, as it is not my first language. I couldn't detect any The grammatical atrocities that I began the prose with are intentional, and are there because they don't sound bad, and because they contribute to the overall work... unless they don't... but I think they do...


End file.
